Saliendo de la oscuridad
by villanitacullen
Summary: La historia de Alice antes de convertirse en vampiro y el despues de eso... Dejen Reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Semana Nº 1**

No entiendo por que lo han hecho, siempre fui buena hermana e hija, siempre intentaba arrancar una sonrisa de aquellos que lo necesitaban. Mi papa tomo mis cosas y las metió en una pequeña maleta, luego me trajo a este oscuro lugar. Mi único defecto fue poder ver cosas que sucederían, pensé que era normal, pero mis padres se asustaron mucho.

El primer día me confinaron a esta oscura habitación, donde solo había una cama y sus paredes eran acolchadas, pensé que era alguna sorpresa, pero me doy cuenta que querían alejarme del mundo ordinario

**Semana Nº 2**

Quiero que mis papas vengan y me saquen de aquí, en pocos días cumpliré 18 años y no quiero seguir sin ellos, estoy desesperada, sola, hambrienta y sedienta. Papa e aprendido mi lección, sacadme de aquí. No entiendo que fue lo que sucedió, que fue lo que hice mal, para que me metieran en este sitio, solo se que extraño a mi pequeña Cynthia, ¿Estaría ella en la misma situación? ¿Cómo estará? ¿Me extrañara?

**Semana Nº 3**

Hoy vino un nuevo doctor a visitarme, el fue muy amable conmigo, me quito esa molesta camisa la que me impedía mover mis brazos, me pregunto sobre mis visiones y como me sentía, quise gritarle todo lo que sentía, pero no quise salirme de mis casillas ya que guardaba las esperanzas que si me portaba bien, mi papa me sacaría de aquí.

**Semana Nº 4**

Esta oscura y fría habitación me tiene al borde del desespero, creo que mi cumpleaños a pasado, nadie ha vino a felicitarme, excepto mi medico personal, quien andaba muy pendiente de mi, el me trajo unos ricos chocolates, los cuales disfrute, había olvidado lo bien que sabían.

**Semana Nº 5**

Mis ojos se han cansado de llorar, e perdido la noción del tiempo, mi única compañía son mis recuerdos y mis visiones.

Veo a un chico de cabellos rubios, el cual me acoge en sus brazos y allí me quedaría por mucho tiempo, pero la verdad creo que se trata de un ángel, ya que la única manera en la que yo saldría de aquí seria muerta, lo cual espero que sea pronto por que ya no soporto mas estar aquí.

**Semana Nº 6**

Unas enfermeras han entrado a mi cuarto y me han inyectado un par de veces, luego me llevaron a un cuarto con mucha luz, la cual me resulto chocante ya que me había acostumbrado a estar en penumbra. Allí me pusieron unos cables en la cabeza y comenzaron con una dolorosa terapia de electrochoques.


	2. Chapter 2

**MUCHOS MESES MÁS TARDE **

No se cuanto tiempo llevo encerrada en este horrible lugar, al pasar el tiempo mis esperanzas de salir de aquí se han esfumado, quisiera morirme, pero antes de eso quiero saber por que mis papas tomaron la decisión de dejarme en este horrible lugar.

Los electrochoques ya no son tan dolorosos como antes, los e asimilado al punto que los siento como un leve cosquilleo, el cual me provoca una fuerte jaqueca; pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes para desaparecer mis visiones, las cuales son cada vez mas intensas, estas me muestran a aquel ángel rubio, que me rescatara de la oscuridad, ¿Sera que mi muerte se aproxima?, espero que si por que no soporto mas estar en este lugar, pero hay algo de aquel ángel rubio que me inquieta y es el hecho que en la mayoría de mis visiones esta repleto de sangre ¿Mi muerte será sádica y dolorosa?, sea como sea quiero que no se retrase mas

-Hola Alice - Un nuevo medico entro en mi, como llamarla ¿Celda? ¿Habitación?, lo que sea, el hecho es que entro en ella con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, aunque no niego que esta demasiado atractivo, parece un modelo, mejor no me emociono ya que el debe ser mi nuevo verdugo… Al no haber respuesta por mi parte el prosiguió con la misma sonrisa idiota – Siento asustarte, soy Joseph Johnson tu nuevo doctor, bien, e leído tu historial medico y los tratamientos a los cuales has sido sometida y quiero que sepas que todo eso va a cambiar, ya que no veo ninguna anomalía en tu estado

¿Me esta tomando del pelo o solo quiere ganar mi confianza?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- pregunte con hilo de voz, la cual reflejaba la debilidad de mi cuerpo, pero tenia que preguntar aquello ya que era algo que me intrigaba

-Llevas dos años y tres meses- Pensé que llevaba varios siglos aquí, la noticia no era muy alentadora, mi alma se niega a pensar que mis papas me hallan abandonado sin decir nada, dos años sin saber nada de ellos, ¿será que murieron y termine aquí por alguna cruel broma del destino?- ¿Mis papas y mi hermana están bien?

-Si Alice, están en perfectas condiciones

**SEMANA N° 2**

Papa, mama los amo a pesar que ustedes a mi me odien y que me hayan abandonado en este lugar, extraño a mi pequeña hermana, ¿Estará ella bien?, el doctor me a dicho que si espero que sea cierto.

Amado ángel rubio, aquí estoy encerrada esperando por ti, a pesar que no te conozco ciento que te amo. Protege a mi hermanita.

**SEMANA N° 3**

El doctor Johnson ha cumplido su promesa, ya no hay electrochoques y me han cambiado de cuarto. Este tiene un gran ventanal, con barrotes, pero tiene una hermosa vista. Me siento por primera vez feliz ya que había olvidado los que es la brisa soplar en mi rostro, había olvidado la luz del día.

Pero después de unos días e vuelto a sentirme desdichada por estar lejos de mis amigas, de mi familia.

Mis visiones muestran que muchas cosas buenas vendrán pronto y me veo rodeada de un grupo de personas a las cuales llamo familia ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sera que mis visiones se están volviendo sueños inalcanzables? Creo que lo mejor es aferrarme a mis imprecisas visiones para no volverme loca

**SEMANA N° 4**

Hoy vienen mis odiosas enfermeras a darme mi baño semanal, no importa cuanta agua usen, igual sigo sintiéndome sucia. Ellas usan mangueras de agua tan fría como si fuera sacada de un ice berg.

Como es costumbre, me despojan de mis harapos y me lanzan al centro del baño donde comienza a golpearme el cuerpo el agua helada por unos minutos, luego una de las enfermeras se acerca a ponerme jabón con violencia, mientras me dice que soy un fenómeno que merece morir, para que las personas como ella puedan vivir en paz. ¿Fenómeno? ¿A caso e lastimado a alguien con mis visiones?


End file.
